Fire Emblem: Awakened Destiny
by ninjafan101
Summary: What began as a simple journey to find the truth turned into a battle to save the world from disaster. The clock runs down as the race around the world starts. Armies amass, and the battle for the crown begins. The hidden stones will unveil the truth...


**Fire Emblem: Awakened Destiny**

_The continent of Ferpia; the Year 1638 _

_It has been a thousand years since the end of the war in Tellius. Since then, society has been expanded to include a multitude of new continents and countries. The newest of these continents is known as Ferpia (FAIR-pia), where our story now begins anew…_

_We go now to the country of Yahli, a landlocked republic located in the northwest of the continent. It is here that a young archer is about to set out on a journey that will change the world as he knows it…._

"Bye Mom, bye Dad!" he called out to his parents as he walked out of the small house that he had called home for the last eighteen years for the last time in a long while. His parents stood out on the porch, along with his younger brother, waving their farewells.

"Promise you'll be careful!" his mother called out to him, her face contorted with worry. He grinned confidently as he slung his quiver onto his back.

"Don't worry, I will!" he called back as he fastened his bow to his waist. He looked more like a professional archer than a carefree child now, and his parents knew it.

"You're your own man now; don't do anything stupid." his father warned him. He nodded in reply to his stern father's warning. It made sense, but it was warning that was unneeded.

"I understand what I'm getting myself into, Dad. I promise I'll come back with my findings." the young archer replied back. His younger brother seemed about ready to burst into tears and suddenly broke away from his parents, running towards him. He tackled him with a massive bear hug, threatening to break his elder brother in half.

"I'm gonna miss you…." he remarked sadly. The eldest of the two smiled sadly and ruffled his brother's hair.

"I'll miss you, too. Now don't give Mom and Dad too much grief, alright? I promise I'll come back to visit sometime." he assured him. His brother nodded and released his grip, allowing him to continue on his way. With his bow, quiver, a bag with some belongings and the clothes on his back were all that he had as he left his childhood home behind. Now, it was time to find the truth. The blonde haired youth took out a furled map from his bag and opened it up. This map had been passed down in his family for generations, but no one knows where it came from. Or, for that matter, where it leads to.

But he was going to find out.

(Sometime Later: Riscol Plains)

The Riscol Plains were one of the biggest plains in all of Yahli, but for someone who grew up near them, they were as casual as a dirt-lined road. Bryan took in the sweet, fresh air with a smile as he walked out into the open fields. The place was so peaceful. It was difficult to believe that one of the biggest battles during the Crusades took place on this very soil. But now was not the time to ruminate the past. He took another look at the map.

The paper was slightly faded from age, but the symbols, pictures and words were all still legible, thankfully. The map depicted the entire known world, from Ferpia to Tellius to Lycia to Magvel. On the map were circled locations all throughout the world. In each circle was one of two symbols; either a crown or a cross. There were thirteen crown marks and thirteen cross marks. Obviously, the two worked hand-in-hand, but the map didn't tell him what the symbols meant or their importance. One of the marked locations, though, was right in his home country of Yahli, in one of the biggest towns. Once he had discerned that, he began to prepare for the journey. The quickest way would be to cut through the Riscol Plains. Thus, he here was.

"If I hurry, I can make it to Bersal before sundown." he remarked to himself. He pocketed the map and began the trek towards the town. He was ignorant, however, of the two men watching him from a distance.

"Hey, you saw the map that kid had, right?" the first man asked his companion. The second man nodded in reply.

"Yea, I did. He's probably out huntin' some kinda treasure." he said with an evil grin. The first man matched it before they turned away.

"Alright boys, let's get that map and make us a payday!" the first man, the leader, announced. The brigands roared in agreement before they rushed out into the open, following after the young archer.

Bryan stopped and turned, his eyes widened in surprise as the first man lunged at him with an axe. He quickly jumped to the side, narrowly evade an early death. He quickly drew his bow and slung in an arrow.

"Who are you?" he demanded to know, aiming his arrow at the man's head. The man only grinned.

"We're the Riscol Bandits, boy! We saw that map ya had and we want it! Now hand it over!" he said. Bryan frowned in disapproval.

"No way! Now get out of here before I'm forced to get rough!" he warned them. The bandits only laughed in reply before two more of them approached him.

"Sure, right! Time to die, boy!" one of them announced. However, he and his companion only got a few steps in before an arrow stuck out of their chests. Bryan slung another arrow from his quiver into his bow before he aimed again.

"Now who's next?" he asked confidently. Some of the bandits roared and ran towards him in a rage. Bryan wisely chose to back away from them. There was no way he was going to be able to defeat that many people on his own! He had to pick them off at a distance, one by one. Either that or pray for some divine intervention….

"Ellight!" a female voice called out. Several ribbons of pure light swirled around overhead before they shot forward and took out three of the bandits pursuing him. The blonde archer blinked in surprise. He hadn't _actually _expected a divine intervention! His questions were answered when two girls came over to him. One of them was holding the light magic tome that had just been cast.

"Are you alright, mister?" one of them asked him. She had long, orange-red hair that fell to her waist and a pair of soft green eyes. She wore a simple white blouse with a black ribbon through the breast of it, perhaps to keep it in place. Over that was a brown leather vest. That was with a matching brown skirt that fell to her ankles. She wore brown leather boots that seemed to go up to her calf, with laces going down the front of it. A dark green sash was around her waist to complete the outfit, and around her neck was a choker necklace with a cross on it. In her hand was a slim sword, and strapped to her back was a book of light magic. Bryan nodded to the girl in reply.

"Yes, I'm alright." he assured her. The girl smiled happily before turning to her companion. The other girl was shorter, but had the same pallid skin tone. She had black hair done in a ponytail, which was still obviously shorter than the other girl, and her eyes were a gentle yet intelligent obsidian color. She wore a dark violet acolyte's robe over a dark blue tunic and black leggings. A plain dark skirt fell to around her knees, and her black boots reached up to her calves. She was the one who held the light tome, which seemed to starkly contrast her darker appearance.

"It's a good thing we stopped, Amanda, otherwise this guy might've gotten creamed!" the first girl remarked. Amanda nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I'm glad we managed to help. What do you think of staying around to help some more, Zilver?" she asked with a knowing smile. Zilver only gripped her sword tightly and stepped forward with a triumphant grin.

"Hey, ugly! You want him, you gotta go through us!" she said, brandishing her blade. The bandit, already enraged, charged at her with his axe raised. However, he was stopped mid-charge by an arrow shot by Bryan, hitting him square in the shoulder. This gave Zilver the chance to strike him down with a slash along his chest. She jumped back as another bandit came up to strike at her. Amanda quickly reacted, casting Ellight again and killing the man with the ribbons of light. Bryan nodded to them, grateful for the help.

"I'm Bryan, by the way. We can talk more after these guys are dealt with." he said, drawing his bow again. The girls nodded in response before the battle picked up once again. Soon, a pattern became to emerge. Bryan and Amanda would pelt the enemies from afar with arrows and light, then Zilver would go in to finish the job. The surviving bandits fled after a minute or so of this going on. The archer let out a sigh of relief as his companions seemed to take a different reaction.

"Hey, come back here, cowards!" Zilver shouted after them, "I'm going to punch you so hard in the nose, they'll have to probe your brains to get my hand out!" she threatened. Amanda managed to restrain her from giving chase by placing her hand on her shoulder and shaking her head. The young adept sighed in resignation.

"At least it's over with." Amanda commented, to which Bryan nodded in agreement.

"Yes….thank you both for your assistance. I don't know if I would have been able to defeat them on my own." he admitted. The two girls smiled in reply.

"It was no trouble. I'm glad that you are unhurt." Amanda said.

"Right! Well, we should probably introduce ourselves. I'm Zilver, and my lovely assistant here is Amanda!" the red-haired adept said. Bryan smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Bryan." he replied. The girls smiled in return.

"It's great to meet you, too! So, what were you doing out here on your own, if you don't mind me asking?" Zilver asked him rather bluntly. He pulled out his map and showed it to them.

"I'm following this map to the locations circled on it. I'm convinced that it has some kind of important meaning to it." he said. The girls looked at the map with curious eyes. Their eyes widened in surprise when they realized how large the map's scale was.

"This is a map of the entire world!" Amanda exclaimed in surprise. Zilver nodded in agreement.

"You're going on a trip around the world?" she asked with a tone of excitement. Bryan shrugged and nodded.

"If that's what it'll take to uncover the secrets, then I suppose I am." he remarked. The two looked to each other before they nodded.

"Alright, we're in." Amanda said nonchalantly, handing the map back to a stupefied Bryan. The blonde archer blinked twice in surprise before it completely registered in his mind.

"W-Wait a minute! You intend to accompany me on a trip around the world that'll take Goddess-knows how long?" he asked them incredulously. Either these two were really brave….or really stupid.

"We were going on a long trip ourselves, anyway. One of the places on the map is in Silva Regnum, so we'll be going there eventually. Besides, I just love a good mystery!" Zilver admitted.

"And it's always safer to travel in numbers rather than alone." Amanda pointed out logically. Bryan sighed, but then nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, you can come along. I was going to stop off in town before I headed off towards the location on the map, so I hope you don't mind a pit-stop." he explained. Zilver cheered happily as Amanda nodded in acknowledgement of Bryan's plans.

"Once we get to town and stock up on supplies, did you plan on going straight to the marked location?" the acolyte asked him.

"It depended on the time of day. If it were late enough, then I would get a room at the inn for the night, then continue on the next morning." he replied. The trio looked up to the sky to see the sun beginning it's descent into the evening sky. Bryan blinked in surprise at that. When he had left home that morning, the sun had been on the other side of the sky. That battle must have taken longer than he had suspected.

"The best thing for us to do now would be to head to town and get a room at the inn." he said to his two companions. They nodded in agreement.

"Right! Well then, we'd best be off!" Zilver said. As the trio continued on their way, Bryan took a moment to think of his journey. There was a strong possibility that he would encounter more people like Zilver and Amanda who would join him on his travels. While he did enjoy the company, he'd have to be careful. Having too many people in a party could be detrimental to the journey's overall purpose, but at this point, that certainly wasn't an issue.

An old saying passed down in his family seemed to fit this situation quite well: "The day your world changes is the day that you yourself must change." Little did he know how true that would be, as the new trio walked towards what would be the key to their destiny….

End Prologue

**A short beginning to what will be quite a lengthy work. I know this has been the first time I've updated ANYTHING in a long time, but this is a bit different from the other works. This work will include the members and characters of the "Fire Emblem Roleplay" forum on ^.^ As a matter of fact, I must give credits! **

**Zilver_Hawk and Amanda2324, welcome to the team :D Since this is a Fire Emblem story, I suppose I should also put up the party's current stats:**

**Bryan – Archer, Level 4 **

**Zilver – Adept, Level 3**

**Amanda – Acolyte, Level 3**

**I hope you'll all enjoy reading this story as it progresses, and I promise that I won't take forever to update it! **


End file.
